


井河

by yu3910



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910
Kudos: 1





	井河

"你的右耳洞感觉快合起来了。"河野纯喜突然凑近之后，又没头没尾的丢出这么一句话。井上港人摸摸自己被吹红的耳朵，"我天天戴耳环，才不会这么容易就合起来，还有过去一点，快挤死人了。"河野纯喜有点委屈，工具间就这么大，他能怎么办，翘课还这么憋屈的，他是第一次见。"我说我们都翘课了，还躲在这裡做什么，翻出去啊。"井上港人拿着手机不断的发着讯息，"等来良下课再一起去就好了。"这句话一出，不用想也知道港人是在给谁发消息，纯喜莫名的有些来气，当初还是他介绍这两个人认识的，结果现在这两个人玩得比他还好，这又算什么。

本来就要黏到港人身上的身体缩了回去，嘟嘟囔囔的说自己要去打个耳洞。井上港人听见了，放下手机，饶有兴趣的看向纯喜，"打耳洞做什么？你用夹式不是用的好好的？"纯喜纂住裤脚，说出来的理由把井上港人给逗笑了，"我想知道耳针穿进耳洞裡是什么感觉。"

这次是井上港人把河野纯喜逼入了角落，"感觉吗？就跟我把你填满时的感觉差不多。"


End file.
